Bootylicious
Bootylicious by Destiny's Child is featured in Hairography, the eleventh episode of season one. It's originally sung by Destiny's Child ''from their third studio album ''Survivor. It is sung by the Jane Addams Academy glee club, one of New Directions competitors at Sectionals, when they are invited to perform at William McKinley High School. It was released as a single. After their performance, Rachel tells Will that they appeared better than they actually are because of 'hairography' (choreographed hair movement), a technique that makes the watcher believe that the performers are better singers and dancers than they actually are by drawing attention away from their performance flaws. Will ignores Rachel's warning and tries to use hairography in one of their own performances (Hair/Crazy in Love). Lyrics Shadonza, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Barely move, we've arrived Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chicks, chicks inside DJ, jam tonight Spotted me a tender thing There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight (Baby) You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Move, groove, prove you can hang me By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this oooh I'm about to break you off H-town goin hard Lead my hips, slap my thighs Swing my hair, square my eyes Lookin' hot, smellin' good Groovin' like I'm from the hood Over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Move your body up and down (Whoo!) Make your booty touch the ground (Whoo!) I can't help but wonder why Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe I shake my jelly at every chance When I whip with my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly that I have Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz (Scatting) I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (for you babe) Charts Gallery Booty1.jpg Booty3.jpg Booty2.jpg Bootylicious_-_One.jpg|thumb| 15555666.jpg glee-show-bootylicious-cover-of-destinys-child-song-mp3.jpg tumblr_ktxtyjlsgv1qa16rz.png glee-s01e11-hairography-jane-adams-bootylicious.jpg lmw_glee111_009.jpg 11153 186570827043 3243882 n.jpg Bootylicious1.jpg Trivia *Brooke Lipton, choegrapher for the cast of Glee, who works with Zac, can be seen during this performance. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Addams Academy Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One